Reveal the Stars
by FuriousHope
Summary: Sequel to Falling for the Sun. Persephone has faced many things, but nothing like what now lies before her. She is caught in the crossfires as titans, gods, and demigods all take their separate sides in a time when they desperately need to stick together. Follow Persephone Jackson as she realizes what she must do in order to bring everlasting peace. Fem!Percy Apollo/Percy
1. All a Game

Black hair rippled down her back in long waves and her eyes darted from one person to the next as she leaned against the wall. She seemed to be waiting for the bus when really she was keeping her eye on a monster that had just entered an abandoned building. Her black hoodie, ripped jeans, and tennis shoes made her inconspicuous in the crowds. The sky was gloomy and she glanced up, frowning as ominous rumbling grew louder, approaching for somewhere outside the city.

"What's got his knickers in a bunch?" she rolled her dark green eyes and turned back to the abandoned building just in time to see the monster leave. He glanced around, but didn't notice her on the corner across from him. Flipping her hood up, she tucked her hair under it and zipped it up so that only her face was showing. Pushing off the wall, she began following him at a distance, fingering riptide, in pen form, as she did so.

He avoided the busier streets and stuck to the untravelled alleyways, slipping in between buildings unnoticed by all but Persephone. It was almost as if he wanted her to follow him, but Persephone knew better then to think that. Shivering at the damp coldness to the air, she desperately wished she was back in Apollo's temple. No money could ever buy the happiness she felt when she was with him, his smile lit up her entire world. Persephone shook herself out of her thoughts angrily, she couldn't lose focus now; not when she had been following this particular monster for weeks.

She had self appointed herself the quest and had stayed out longer then she had meant. She knew she worried Apollo and the others with her constant disappearances, but she couldn't help it. She worried day and night that someone would get dragged down into those deep, dark pits and would experience the same things that had plagued her nights for years.

"Focus." she murmured to herself, peering around the corner of a building to see him digging through a trash bin. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she watched carefully. He pulled a piece of paper out and huffed angrily when he read what was written there. "Ah, so not so much a monster as a demon after all." she murmured, mostly to herself. Thunder rumbled louder and she jumped in surprise, noticing that the demon had done the same. This surprised her. He was gods fearing.

"Little hero who is hunting me, what is it that angers the gods so?" he turned towards her and she froze. She had been caught. Silently, she stepped around the corner so that he could see her fully. He grinned, baring sharp, canine like teeth.

"I wouldn't know," she paused "I've been following you." she studied him, riptide gripped tightly in her hand.

"You wonder what it is that I search for, don't you?" he set the piece of paper he held tightly on fire, letting it burn to a crisp before he let the ashes fall from his hands. "You mustn't play with murder my dear," he grinned "It isn't civil."

"So this is all a game to you?" she shook her head, throwing back her hood so that her face was revealed.

"Ah, I thought it was you." he tilted his head "Daughter of Poseidon." he approached slowly, watching her hand carefully as it twirled a pen. "You and I are just wild beasts wearing human clothing."

"Why do you say that?" she growled, crouching slightly as he stepped even closer. She took a step back, which surprised the demon into stopping.

"They say the loveliest of angels make the cruelest of demons, my dear." he took out a knife and began cleaning under his fingernails as he leaned up against the buildings wall "You were so lovely before he dragged you down into the pits."

She lunged so fast, that he didn't have time to pull the blade out from beneath his fingernails. She sliced through his throat and watched as dark, black blood sprayed everything around them, her included.

"And suddenly I was an angel, covered in gore, with a blank stare and nothing more." she sighed softly as his body burst into golden dust. Rain began to fall, quickly drenching her. Her hair hung raggedly and she sighed. She didn't want to access her powers for fear of the gods finding where she was. They knew she was in the city, but couldn't track her if she turned her powers off. Luke had taught her that.

"Sheesh, this is one way to get me to come back." she flipped her hood back up, even though it was pointless. Her eyes darkened until they were blacker than the pits of Tartarus. Shivering, she quickly joined the flocks of people on the streets, walking twice as fast as normal in order to not stand out.

"Are you coming back any time soon." she jumped in surprise as she glanced over to see Thalia easily keeping stride with her. A rain slicker kept her dry and Percy felt a tinge of jealousy.

"I don't know." her voice was hard and Thalia grabbed her arm, pulling her into a dark alley and shoving her into the wall

"Percy, we are worried about you." Thalia lessened her grip and Percy slid down the wall, sitting in a puddle, but not caring. Shivering, she watched as Thalia knelt in front of her.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and placed her cheek on her knee, keeping an eye on the exit to the alley as she rested.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some back up once in a while, someone watching your back?" Thalia watched her carefully and Percy shrugged.

"I tend to get those around me killed." Percy looked over at her cousin and Thalia sighed, sitting down next to her cousin and wrapping an arm around her.

"You were so happy before with Apollo," she paused "Why can't you be happy now?"

"I don't want to plague him with everything going on in my head," she paused "He has enough to worry about with being a god and all."

"You could be one too and then you'd know if you truly would be plaguing him." Thalia watched her carefully, but Percy turned away.

"It's too late." Percy muttered, thinking back to the last night she had seen Apollo. They had both been angry and tired and she hadn't dealt with the situation appropriately. "Anyways, I can't accept, not until-" Percy was interrupted by a distant growl and she immediately shoved to her feet "I've got to go."

"Percy!" Thalia called after her, but the demigod was already gone, having disappeared around the corner.

"That went well." Thalia grumbled, pushing to her feet to follow her cousin. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me," Hermes was standing next to her and Thalia jolted in surprise "I want to give it a try."

"Good luck." Thalia mumbled "All of us have tried multiple times, shes just shut down to the world."

"I will try" he jogged out of the alley, leaving the demigod alone, feeling defeated.

 **How's it looking?**


	2. Dead at the bottom of a lake

Nice clean kill." Hermes approached cautiously, watching as Percy stood stock still, staring at the golden dust that covered an old, rusty staircase.

"Hermes," she quickly bowed and he waved it off, motioning for her to come closer. "What can I do for you?"

"Persephone, you need to come home." he tried, remaining cautious as her sword was still at the ready in her hand.

"I can't," she paused "And I don't have a home." she looked up at the sky, sighing as the rain began to slow. She wouldn't be able to find a dry corner anywhere, she was better off finding some twenty four hour cafe. Grimacing she looked down at herself; she wouldn't be allowed in in the state she was in.

"Apollo desperately wants you to come back home." Hermes watched as a defeated look came about her and she clicked the tip of the sword, watching as it shrunk.

"My life is a horror movie Hermes and everyone around me dies," she paused when he raised an eyebrow "I feel like the villain."

"Percy," he paused, knowing he shouldn't reach for her but desperately wishing to wrap her in a hug "You are not a villain."

"Then what am I?" she flung her arm out "What is this?" her eyes held a desperation he had seen once before, in his son's eyes. "Everything is so fucked up and I swear I'm trying but I can't do this. I don't know how to fix this."

"Come home, Percy." his arms drooped "Please, we can help you." he was begging and they both knew it. Her past self would have laughed at the situation, but she lacked the spark she had. She had beaten it out of herself.

"I don't even know where home is anymore." she shoved her hands in her pockets as her hair stuck to her face. The air was cold, too cold for a normal April day. She sighed.

"Come with me Percy." he talked softly, but she edged away from him, nervously glancing around.

"I need to find a safe place to sleep." she mumbled, edging around him and jogging out of the alley.

"Percy!" he called after her, but made no attempt to chase. Sighing, he looked up at the sky "We need to fix this soon, she's going to get herself killed."

Xxx

Persephone wandered into the industrial area of New York City, keeping her head down against the chilly wind that blew into her face.

"Where are you going?" a hand touched her arm and she growled, spinning to swing a fist at whoever it was that had stopped her. "Woah, a bit violent don't you think? I just want to talk." his voice was unfamiliar, but he was extremely well trained. He had her against the buildings wall in less then a minute with a knife shoved against her throat.

"Who are you?" she whispered, refusing to let fear enter her eyes. They were in the shadows, so she could not see his face.

"Someone who will make you regret ever setting foot outside that camp of yours." he shoved the knife closer, drawing blood.

"I am not just a camper." she reached for her pen and he quickly shoved his body up against hers, wrapping her hand in an iron grip.

"If you fight against me, you will die." he whispered, rotten breath making her choke as she tried desperately to shift away from him. He slowly moved the knife away from her, dropping it. She shifted to run but he pulled out something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Celestial gold bullets," the guy murmured, "You will not be escaping her alive." he poured and pressed the gun up against her forehead. "Undress."

"No." she glared at him and heard the bullet click into the chamber. A shiver ran down her spine. SHe was not ready to die.

"I said, undress." he ripped at her sweatshirt and she hurriedly pulled it over her head. Her shivering increased as the wind hit her bare arms. The man creeped closer and she braced herself. "You have self preservation, yet you have been running around like you do not." he tilted his head to the side "Why is that little demigod."

"You do not want to do this." she winced as the gun pressed into her temple, turning her cheek into the wall. He pushed his knee between her legs, unearthly growling came from deep in his throat and she winced as he reared back and punched her in the jaw. She saw stars as she swung her fist at him, blindly making contact with some body part of his. Snarling, the man aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. She screamed when the bullet entered her stomach, it burned immediately and she slid to the ground, suddenly feeling as if she had no energy. She couldn't even lift a finger and she slid down so that her head rested on the ground. Pain radiated through her side and she trouble focusing on his voice.

"Did I forget to mention that the bullet is soaked in poison?" he paused "Poison specifically created for one such as yourself." desperately she reached for her powers, but found they were somehow blocked. "Kronos created it to block you from being able to fight back, that includes mentally." he kneeled on top of her, straddling her waist as he turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were pale with fear. She felt something thick in the back of her throat as he unbuttoned her pants.

"Please," the word was slurred and he chuckled darkly, setting the gun down behind him. He leaned down so that his face was next to hers.

"You've resorted to begging now have you?" he kissed her roughly and she choked, trying to bite down on his lip. Angrily he grabbed her jaw and pried it open with his fingers. Leaning back down, he pushed her face into the dirt, kissing her neck as he did so. She felt teeth scrape her neck and tried to push him off. Her body was paralyzed and all she could do was whimper.

"Let go of her vampire." a cold voice she instantly recognized made her freeze. "This gun is also deadly to you, is it not?" The vampire sat up, turning slowly away from her. A loud crack resounded and the vampire fell beside them, quickly diapitating into dust.

"Persephone, I'm sorry." Jason's face appeared above hers and she coughed weakly. Trying to speak but failing. "I should have been here sooner, i was supposed to be tracking you but I got sidetracked and-" he paused as she moved her head, wincing as pain laced through her jaw. He knew she was telling him to stop. "I need to get you to Olympus." she frantically shook her head, but he ignored her, picking her up with a grunt. "You've lost a lot of weight; you're all bony." he grimaced as she began to shiver uncontrollably. "Maybe we'll be able to get away with not approaching Apollo." She leaned her head against his chest, knowing there was no way she could escape. "I need a god." he muttered, shifting her in his arms. "Hey, the good thing is you're not dead yet so celestial gold apparently isn't deadly to you." he paused "Looks like you were only grazed by the bullet, not much blood. That's good." he looked down into her face with a grin and she managed a weak smile. Her eyes drifted closed just as a bright flash interrupted the darkness.

"Percy!" she dully heard her mentor's voice exclaiming her name worriedly before she passed out.

Xxx

Her entire body ached when she woke up in a familiar room. She was in her bunk bed at camp half blood. Stretching, she tested her limbs and found she could move them with little difficulty.

"Finally you're awake." she startled as Dionysus slipped into the room, a worried look on his face. "This has to have been a wake up call for you."

"Just another every day adventure." she shrugged, noticing she was in a different pair of clothes then she had been when she was attacked. Hopefully she had been changed by magic.

"Persephone." she stood and reached over for her boots, turning back towards him, she was shocked when his hand came out of nowhere and smacked her hard enough that her entire body rolled with it. Blood dripped from her lip and she growled, turning back towards him as she glared at him. "That was for going off on your own and being so incredibly stupid," he pulled her into a hug "This is for giving me a hard attack, I thought you were dead when Poseidon showed up with you."

"I'm sorry." she rested her chin on his shoulder, but her arms hung loosely at her sides. Dionysus hugged her tighter.

"Don't ever run off like that again." he pulled away to look at her face and she looked down. "Persephone, look at me." he gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him, sighing softly when he saw the deadness in her eyes. "You are not alone in this world, you do not have to fight this alone."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." her voice broke and he pulled her back into a hug. This time she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't breathe, the world was crashing down around her and all she could do was watch.

"Everything is going to be okay." he murmured, rocking slightly as she shivered. "You are safe."

"But they aren't." she fought to pull out of his arms and he grabbed her hands, holding them tight in his fists as he glared at her.

"How can you save others from drowning when you are dead at the bottom of the lake?" he shifted and shook her shoulders lightly, forcing her to look at him.

"I just-" she paused, unsure of what she should say. Dionysus let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, it's late and I need to get you home." he reached for her hand and she shifted away from him.

"Can you take me to Apollo instead?" she shuddered slightly at how angry he would be. Dionysus paused for a moment, thinking. The he nodded.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea for him to do a scan on you anyways."

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Long Day

Chapter 3

She crept into the temple, shocked to see that everything was dark. Creeping through the halls, she entered into what had been her bedroom. Everything was where she had left it. Her training gear was still lying haphazardly on the floor where she had strewn it off in a hurry. A book she had been reading still lay on the bed table. Her closet was still full of clothes. She pulled out a comfy pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that had a dolphin on it. Taking them with her, she entered her bathroom and turned on the water.

Her power was still blocked, but the warm water felt amazing and she watched as dirt and demon blood slid off her skin and down the drain. She didn't know how long she stayed in there, but as she stood under the spray, she remembered the last time she had been in the temple.

 _Apollo was sitting on the couch, reading a medical book when she limped in, covered in golden dust and demon blood. Her armor was torn up and she began unbuckling it, wincing as she stretched tired, overused muscles._

 _"When are you going to stop?" Apollo had come up behind her silently and she froze, shocked he had been able to sneak up that quickly._

 _"Stop what?" She turned towards him and saw anger in his eyes, it boiled under the worry strewn across his face._

 _"Stop this madness" he flung his hand at her armor_

 _"It's not madness" she answered coldly, growling as he flung his arms out_

 _"Then what is it?" He screamed, startling her. She dropped her breastplate on the ground and he kicked it angrily._

 _"When is it going to be your blood that covers your armor instead of someone else's?" He was practically begging her for an answer and she turned away from him, unstrapping her greaves._

 _"Persephone, look at me!" He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him, anger flutter through his gaze. "You cannot keep returning here covered in gore and never explain what exactly you are doing." She was irritable and tired, ready to snap. So she growled at him._

 _"Fine, I'll return in a body bag next time." She didn't mean for the words to be so harsh, but they struck him as if she had punched him physically. Apollo reeled back, staring at her in shock._

 _"You cannot continue this, I cannot continue waiting for you to return home from who knows where." He paused,running his hand through his hair._

 _"Are you breaking up with me then?" She questioned quietly, watching as the god began to pace angrily._

 _"Only if you refuse to quit this madness." He snarled, facing her again. Percy picked up her breastplate, biting her lip as tears came to her eyes._

 _"Good bye then." She turned towards the door and Apollo froze, staring at her,_

 _"What do you mean?" He reached out for her but she was already out the door, as she closed it behind her, she murmured._

 _"I'm not coming back." She paused "Not Alive."_

Persephone turned off the water, reaching out blindly for a towel. As her hand reached around it, she remembered his face right before she closed that door. Broken, so broken. And angrier than she had ever seen him.

Pulling her clothes on silently, she padded through the hall towards his bedroom, shocked that Apollo hadn't heard her come in. She found his door shut and leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes briefly before knocking.

"Who is it?" Apollo's voice was gruff with something other than sleep and she paused. It almost sounded like he was sick.

"It's me." the words were barely a whisper, but in less then a second the door flung open and she was wrapped in his arms.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive, you're safe." his grip tightened on her and she felt shudders running through him. It too her a moment to realize he was sobbing.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." she pulled back to look in his eyes and saw they were red from crying, not just from this moment but probably from long nights of sleeplessness.

"I was so worried you'd return in a body bag, oh gods Persephone." he gripped her as if she was his lifeline and she tentatively hugged him back, shocked that he was this welcoming.

"I wanted to die." she whispered, feeling his body grow completely still "But I couldn't die because I realized then I'd be leaving you and-" she paused and he pulled back to lean his forehead against hers, eyes worried.

"We're going to get through this, okay?" he paused, waiting for her to nod her head. She squeezed her eyes closed as tears threatened to fall. "I'm right here." he held her tightly and she shifted, pulling back to look up at him.

"We should go to bed." she murmured. Apollo nodded and let go of her, stepping back into his room. Percy turned to go down the hallway, but his hand grabbed hers.

"Where are you going?" he questioned gruffly, watching her with worried eyes.

"I didn't think-" she paused when he pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind them. She yelped quietly as he pushed her onto the bed, laying practically on top of her as he peered down at her.

"You are staying with me from now on," he paused "I don't care what others think, you are staying here." he growled the words, but there was a desperate hinge to them and she reached up, placing her hand against his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as his forehead creased.

"Apollo-" she was silenced when he leaned down and kissed her, frantically. He shifted so that they were side by side, but he still kept his face less than an inch from hers.

"I am never allowing you out of my sight again." his voice was strained and she nodded slowly, although she knew it was impossible. "Now come here." he opened his arms and she dived into them, tears streamed down her face again and he wiped them away quickly.

"I'm okay." she mumbled into his chest, the damp t shirt telling a different story. Apollo ran his hand through her hair and she buried her face in his chest, curling against him. "I'm okay."

Xxx

"Nooooo." She curled deeper into the covers as Apollo tickled her face, "sleep" she mumbled, burrowing until she had created a cocoon around herself. She felt Apollo shift and his hand landed on where he thought her shoulder was.

"Time to wake up." He murmured, ducking his head under the covers so that he could see her. She groaned as he flicked her nose, wrinkling her face.

"Alright, I'm up." she sat up and shivered, feeling cool air glance off her as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders "it's cold." she mumbled, glaring at him as if it were his fault.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he stood, stretching as he flitted from the bed to his closet and twitched his lips, deciding what he wanted to wear.

"I'm not that hungry." she shrugged and stood, stretching up on her toes as her muscles screamed in protest.

"You are skin and bone." he gave her a pointed look and Percy shrugged again, not knowing what to say.

"It's been a rough few weeks." she picked at the dolphin on her shirt, unsure of what to say. Apollo wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"Yes it has been." he paused "Go get dressed, we have a meeting to get to." he shoved her towards the door and she grimaced, knowing she'd meet mixed reactions with the council.


	4. Tense Meeting

Chapter 4-

"What are you looking at?" Hermes strolled into the kitchen, startling Apollo, who was staring intently at the doorway that led to the bedrooms.

"Waiting." he answered shortly, glancing at his brother before turning back to the door. Hermes sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Hermes paused "Bring someone home last night?" his smirk grew when Apollo stilled.

"I would never do that." Apollo growled, suddenly defensive. "I'm waiting for Percy."

"I hate to break it to you but she isn't going to be coming through that door, I saw her yesterday down in the city."Hermes paused "She was in pretty bad shape."

"She still is," Apollo paused "But she's home and that's what counts." right on cue, Persephone strolled through the doorway, hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Good morning Hermes." she didn't look at all shocked to see him there as she sat down next to Apollo. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want." Apollo motioned towards the kitchen, but she made no move to stand as Hermes continued.

"As long as it can be eaten on the move." Hermes stood "We are very late for the meeting, I was sent to get you.'

"Great." Apollo rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the table "Here, eat this and we can get something after."

"I have to go to camp with Dionysus." she and Apollo stared at each other as she said this, Apollo's hands clenching.

"You didn't tell me that earlier." he grumbled, taking her hand in his. Percy twitched her lips, glancing at Hermes as if he'd help.

"It didn't come up." she paused as Apollo reached out to stroke her cheek. "I didn't want you to worry."

"You could stop training you know; you could become a goddess and rule with the rest of us." Apollo was cautious as he approached the subject, but Percy still shut down at the prospect, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms.

"We have a meeting to get to," she walked towards the doors and the gods looked helplessly at her before following.

Xxx

The meeting was being held in the dining room at Zeus's temple. It was much less formal than usual and Apollo and Hermes walked in ahead of Percy. Hermes gave her a thumbs up while Apollo flicked her nose.

"Finally your here." she heard her uncle's voice and rolled her eyes at the dramatics. He'd probably only just arrived seeing as it was only nine in the morning.

"Sorry father, I was busy." Percy peeked through the doorway and saw him sit down in his seat as the others stared at him.

"What were you busy with?" Artemis scowled "Another girl?" she had flicked her hair over her shoulder and Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Actually yeah I was, got a problem with that?" he crossed his arms in defiance and Percy smirked at the interaction. She almost felt bad for Artemis.

"Your girlfriend is out somewhere alone, she could be dead for all we know and your sleeping around as if it doesn't even matter to you." Artemis stood in anger and Hermes shifted so his attention was on Percy in the doorway. His eyes were frantic and she shrugged , pushing the door open and leaning against the doorway as she watched the scene unfold. Six were seated on either side of the table, discussing style. Nobody was at either head bit there was an empty chair next to Dionysus.

"Well well well," Dionysus drawled, looking over at her "It's about time you showed up." this caught the attention of everyone else and Artemis spun towards the doorway to stare at her in shock.

"Good morning." Persephone grinned, seeing the various reactions around the table, from Ares who seemed only mildly interested to Artemis, who's jaw hung open in shock.

"How? Where did you come from?" Artemis paused "Jason said you were still wandering around."

"Uh yeah, because technically I'm not in my cabin at camp." she grinned "he calls it wandering if you're anywhere other than training." She slunk into the room and sat down next to Dionysus, pulling the papers in front of him over to her and flipping through them.

"Taking a break from your killing spree?" Ares leaned back in his seat, watching her with curiosity.

"I don't know, am I?" She let her eyes grow dark as she tilted her head, watching him with a lethal expression. Ares shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and Dionysus took pity on him and smacked the side of her head,

"Stop messing around," He admonished, lips twitching as she ducked it from under his hand and smacked it away.

"I'm not messed around." She answered sweetly, grinning at her mentor. Dionysus rolled his eyes at her antics, glad to have her back to a more normal self.

"So I take it there's a reason you're apart of this meeting?" Zeus inquired, watching her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Dionysus can start," she leaned back in her seat and glanced around the table as she did so.

"Oh right, because I'm the one who just went out on my own for three weeks and personally gained this information," he reached for the papers and she smacked his hand away, glancing through them again.

"Alright so It has come to our semi moderately selective attention that-" She paused when Dionysus cleared his throat loudly, running his hand across his face in order to conceal his smile.

"Is this a serious topic or not?" Zeus sighed, watching the two of them with semi amusement,

"Yes!" They answered in unison, faces growing serious as Dionysus continued.

"As Percy so eloquently began to state, we have found new evidence in the case that Kronos is again raising an army against us."

"He has created weapons that able to paralysis both a victim's body and shut off their powers." Percy continued, shoving a plastic baggy towards Zeus. It had dried blood on it, but for the most part it was clean. "I should probably have washed that."

"How did you get this?" Zeus lifted the bag to the light and grimaced when he saw what was inside, passing it to Athena as he focused back on Percy.

"Oh here and there." she shrugged looking anywhere but at him as Dionysus raised an eyebrow and whistled low.

"Good one." he murmured "That is not at all suspicious." he flicked her fingers away from the files and pulled one from in the middle, pushing it towards Zeus.

"Here's some pictures of the injury it can cause." Percy started and Dionysus sent her a warning look "We have found that all godly ways of healing do not work with this type." he paused "The demigod who was on the receiving end of the bullet is still recovering from their injuries."

"Who's the demigod?" Zeus flicked through the pictures in the file, glancing up at both Percy and Dionysus.

"Just someone I sent out looking for Percy," Dionysus lied easily through his teeth and the gods believed it, all but Apollo who glared at him, but kept silent.

"This demigod looks anorexic." Athena commented, glancing up at Dionysus with a pointed look. "Also very badly scarred." she ran her finger over one of the pictures before passing them on to Demeter.

"She's had a rougher time than most." Persephone answered, looking at the goddess. "She's not anorexic though, no worries."

"How would you know?" Apollo questioned her this time and Persephone answered without even looking at him.

"We are very good friends." she paused "And no, she does not want you guys to know and seeing as she is of age, I do not have to tell you."

"There's only so many demigods who are of age Persephone." Apollo tilted his head as he watched her "And even less that are female."

"Then I guess it won't be too hard for you to find her now will it?" she was stoic and Apollo grimaced, backing down.

"No, it won't be." he murmured "I'll go talk to the demigods this afternoon father." he paused "Whoever it is won't be training with the rest of them."

"Thank you Apollo, I want a full description of the person who shot her." Zeus paused "And bring her here, I would like to talk to her myself." Apollo nodded and walked towards the door, pausing when Artemis spoke up,

"I'll go with him." Artemis quickly stood from the table "She may not be comfortable talking about it to a man."

"Good idea, thank you Artemis." Zeus sighed and leaned back in his seat, watching Persephone carefully.

"Is this what you've been trying to figure out these past few weeks?" Percy's attention snapped from the door back to the council and she nodded her head quickly.

"I sent Percy out on a secret assignment, I had heard rumors and I knew there was only one demigod who knew the city well enough to stay safe while obtaining information." Dionysus watched as the file was passed around.

"Persephone, how do you feel about this treatment?" Zeus dared, keeping his eyes on her as he continued to speak "You could become immortal and leave this stuff behind for the younger ones."

"I just remembered that I forgot to clean my armor last night." she stood smoothly from her seat "I need to go do that." she strode out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Armor rusts easily," Dionysus took a sip of diet coke "Persephone is very particular about the state of her gear."

"Not so particular if she forgot to clean it last night." Athena muttered, making to stand from the desk.

"She had other things to worry about." Dionysus muttered, standing as well. This time it was Poseidon who spoke.

"Oh, like an injured friend." he over pronounced the word friend and Dionysus barely concealed his wince.

"Her fatal flaw is loyalty you know." he rolled his eyes "If only we had used that to get her back before."

"I thought you said you sent her out on the quest of sorts?" Demeter was quiet and Dionysus froze, setting the empty can down gently and fingering it's rim.

"Of course, my mistake Lady Demeter." he glanced up "I need to go check on the demigods." he quickly left the room with Poseidon glaring after him.

"Those two are acting very strange." Poseidon started, looking towards his brother.

"They are clearly hiding something." Zeus nodded his head, looking over at Poseidon.

"But what?"


	5. Tamed the Beast

Chapter 5-

"You lied through your teeth in that meeting." Persephone growled, turning on Dionysus the second he entered his temple. The god braced his hands against the wall, sucking in a deep breath before pushing off and pulling her into his kitchen.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he snarled "I couldn't let them know that you've certifiably gone crazy!" Percy glanced away as he said this and Dionysus let go of her arm, turning towards a window that overlooked the city.

"I can't continue to protect you Persephone." he paused "You need to decide whether you are going to continue as a demigod going on quests or if you are going to live here," he turned towards her "It is impossible for you to do both."

"I can't leave Apollo." she sat heavily into one of the chairs and Dionysus leaned against the counter, watching her.

"Three weeks ago you had a very different answer when I pointed this out." His voice was rough and she glanced over at him. There were bags under his eyes and his hair had less of a sheen than usual. Her sprees were even taking a toll on him, she realized.

"I know I'm going to have to choose and the choice is obvious," she paused "but something is stopping me; something is going to happen and I do not want to be stuck here when it does."

"Persephone," he sighed, sitting down next to her at the table and folding his hands in front of him "You could possibly be of more help if you were immortal."

"Not to the demigods though." she groaned, running her hand through her hair as he raised an eyebrow "I don't know Dionysus, but something is coming."

"Something that you need to be a demigod for?" he inquired, leaning forward to catch her eye. Purple, godly eyes met pale sea green and he grimaced. "I get it, I do."

"And yet you are pushing for me to become immortal." she stood, pacing angrily as he watched her with patient eyes.

"I just don't feel risking your life is worth it anymore. You've trained the demigods in camp well and Jason and the others are still around if they ever need help. You can even help still as I do."

"Dionysus," she paused "I'd rather myself fight then put them out there. I don't want anyone to die."

"What about us though? What happens to us when you die?" his voice was raw and Percy paused her pacing to glance at him.

"You've been a father figure to me for years and I love you for it," she paused "But I need you to trust me on this."

"I trust you, but I also cannot support your continued sprees." he paused "Apollo already knows I lied through that entire meeting, he's going to find out eventually, especially if you two are sleeping together." he gave her a pointed look and Percy's eyes widened.

"We aren't, uh, doing that." she choked out, shaking her head quickly. Dionysus gave her an odd look and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You truly have tamed the beast." he grinned as she blushed. "Anyways, take off your shirt."

"What?" she jerked back in surprise and he rolled his eyes, motioning towards her side.

"Take off your shirt so I can check your wound, the last thing I need is you dying of infection."

"Right," she grumbled, standing and pulling off her shirt. She winced when he immediately reached out and pulled the bandage off her side, revealing angry red skin. He whistled, clearing his throat as he grimaced. "Gross, right?" she held her arm up as he pulled her closer in order to get a good look at the wound.

"I swear," he groaned, standing and fucking out of the room for less than a minute before coming back. "How is it this bad?" he growled to himself, pulling out antiseptic spray "This is going to burn." he warned, spraying the entire wound. Involuntarily, her side seized, the muscles shivering as the spray burned through the infected tissue.

"Damn it that burns." she gasped as the pain began to ebb away. "Gods." she sank into the chair and sank back into it "I am going to kill that titan when I see him next."

"Well, there's still poison in your system," Dionysus sighed, setting the spray in front of her along with a heavy bandage. "Bandage your side and clean that wound with this every few hours until the redness has gone down." he threw her her shirt and she caught it. "Now put your shirt on before anybody gets the wrong idea." he grinned as she snarled at him.

"Was that comment really necessary?" she grumbled, pupping her t shirt on and catching the camp half blood sweatshirt he tossed at her.

"Of course, my dear, of course." he grinned as he placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed them away.

Xxxx

Meanwhile Artemis and Apollo had had no success in their search for the demigod who had been shot.

"We've talked to all of them, even the ones at camp Jupiter and none of them know what we are talking about." Apollo groaned, sitting down on the Big House's front steps. Artemis paced in front of him, thinking for several minutes before she answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am so sick of unscarred skin." She growled, shaking her head. She had asked each of the women they had questioned to show them their side. Not one had been nearly as scarred as in the picture and they absolutely did not have a bullet graze.

"I knew they were lying to us!" Apollo stood and began to pace the stairs, opposite of his sister. Chiron watched them carefully from where he stood on the porch, although he didn't speak.

"We haven't questioned Persephone yet." Artemis paused her pacing to look at her brother, questioning him silently. Apollo glanced up, shaking his head.

"I'm not questioning her on this, she would have told me this morning when I saw her." he sat back down on the step

"You would have seen it." She flung her hand, Waving him off and continuing her pacing. Apollo frowned at her and spoke up,

"You really think with everything going on, we've had time to do that?." He grimaced as she turned towards him in shock.

"By the gods you really have changed." She whispered, "Apollo," she began to apologize but he shrugged her off.

"Don't worry about it, I am proving it with my actions and everyone will eventually realize it."

"I'm going to leave it to you to talk to her, but you better do it soon." Artemis warned, glaring at him as he nodded his head, staring off towards the lake.

"I'll go talk to her soon." he nodded to himself and she watched him for a moment before flashing away.

 **If you guys see any mistakes, please let me know.**

 **Also, as you have read in my other stories, I LOVE reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW. let me know what you think**


	6. Cancel My Quest

**I accept constructive criticism, I LOVE reviews; but I do NOT accept cyber bullying. Next time someone attacks me over private message, reviewing, AND/OR email; they will be reported to the administration and banned from reading my writing.**

For everyone else, thank you so much for reading, I love you guys!

Chapter 6-

"Hey, I'm staying at camp tonight." Apollo jerked his head to look at Percy as she appeared behind him. He and Hermes were playing video games and they quickly paused the game to stare at her.

"Uh, why?" Apollo queried, touching her arm as she glanced at the t.v with a frown. "Percy, what's up?"

"Just something Dionysus needs me for." she muttered, starting to pull away. Hermes frowned as she spoke.

"You just got back though," Hermes inquired "What could he possibly need that can't wait a few days?"

"Well we could send out someone else but then they'd be at risk for getting injured," she paused as Apollo's eyes lit up "Don't look so excited, they're children."

"Technically so are you." Hermes muttered, glancing away when she turned her glare on him. "Just saying."

"I am eighteen and technically a legal adult." she rolled her eyes as she came around the edge of the couch and flopped down between them "I have a few hours before I need to report, what are you guys playing?"

"Well," Hermes glanced at Apollo before answering "Something I created in my free time, it's a bit like call of duty though."

"Going to release it to the general public?" she raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, sometimes I like to keep things for myself." he shrugged and picked up the remote, flipping off the t.v.

"Don't let me stop you." she grumbled, rolling her eyes as he stood to leave. "See ya I guess."

"See ya around Percy," he paused "Don't make me come after you again." she just stared straight ahead as he said this and he gave Apollo a sad glance before heading for the door. As soon as he was gone, Apollo turned on her.

"What is going on?" he growled, spinning to face her on the couch. Percy leaned further back in her seat and crossed her arms, wincing lightly as she brushed the bandage.

"Why did you just wince?" she jerked her head towards him and slow realization began to dawn on his face.

"It's been a long few weeks and I am so not ready for the next few." she grumbled, twitching her lips as he continued to stare at her.

"Percy, were you shot last night?" he whispered, shifting forward so that he could look into her face. Percy looked everywhere but at him and he groaned. "Persephone we cannot continue to do this." his voice was pleading and she looked over at him.

"I need to keep them safe." she whispered, shuddering as he touched her thigh, watching her carefully.

"You're the one who was shot." He paused. "Why did you and Dionysus lie earlier?" Her eyes grew defensive at his questions and she shook her head.

"Don't, please." She choked out, "I can't explain even if I wanted to."

"So you don't want to tell me?" he scooted closer "Percy, I thought we were friends." he whispered the words and Percy glanced into his eyes.

"I don't want to be in this business anymore but I do not want anyone to die." she shrugged off his hand when he reached to brush a piece of hair from her eyes. Apollo saw something in her eyes that stopped him from pushing her.

"I need to check the wound for infection." He murmured, sliding off the couch so he was kneeling in front of her.

"It'll heal." She ground out, shaking her head quickly as he reached out a hand.

"Why won't you let me check?" He commented, lacing his fingers between hers and rubbing her hand.

"Because I-" she couldn't explain and choked up, tears threatening to fall. Apollo leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

"Persephone." he chided softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, I will not judge the scars you have, you know this." he kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her, pulling her close to him. She choked on her sobs and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered, pulling her chin up so he could look into her face. Persephone pulled against him and he sighed, wrapping his arms back around her as she buried her face against his neck. It seemed like hours later, but truly it was only minutes when her sobs subsided a bit.

"He tried to rape me." she shuddered and Apollo froze, pulling back to look into her face. "The guy who shot me, Jason called him vampire." she wiped her eyes, trying to stop her mascara from running, but it was way too late. Her eyes were bright against the dark contrast and Apollo studied her for a moment.

"Did he touch you?" he brushed her hair out of her face and she leaned into his touch, straddling his lap. She traced his collarbone, not looking in his face as her eyes grew paler, waves crashing within them.

"I knew someone had been following me, I thought it was Thalia since she had been following earlier." she sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "I was waiting for whoever it was to catch up so I could catch a ride home."

"What happened?" Apollo traced her jaw, frowning when she pulled away. Playing with his sleeve.

"He held a knife to me at first, then pulled out the gun. I tried to run and he shot me." she moved so she was playing with his hair instead and Apollo slowly reached up to take her hands in his, forcing her to look at him.

"What happened after that?" he murmured, running his hands up her arms and tilting her chin up so she looked into his eyes.

"I tried to fight, but my body was paralysed, I couldn't- I couldn't reach my powers and he unbuttoned my-my pants," she coughed, suppressing a sob and Apollo pulled her against him,

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here." he stroked her hair, running his hand through it as she shivered uncontrollably.

"He kissed me and his lips tasted like blood and he smelled like rotten meat." she shuddered, teeth chattering together. Apollo kissed her temple, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby," he didn't know what else to say and so he stayed silent, holding her until her shivers began to subside.

"You can-" she paused, wincing as she pushed off of him and began to stand "You can check my side now and can we get Dionysus here? I want to cancel my quest." she frowned as she said this, lips forming a thin white line. Apollo stood slowly, wrapping his arm around her as he began to lead to her towards the patients' ward.

"Okay." he murmured, holding her tightly as they walked. "Okay."


	7. Welcome to the Council

Chapter 7-

"I wanted you all gathered here this morning because I wanted to apologize to all of you." Percy began, standing at the head of the table as most of them watched her with concern. She glanced at Dionysus and began to pace slowly.

"As a demigod, I was raised to know when to ask for help and when to handle things myself." she paused "Somewhere along the way I lost track of what I actually stood for and now I need to apologize to all of you, but especially you Dionysus." she paused again and looked at her mentor "I am sorry for everything you had to do in order to cover for what I did." sucking in a shuddering breath, she turned back to face the entire council "I did not start my killing sprees looking for something in particular. Everything we uncovered were true, but I did not go out searching for them at first. Two nights ago I was shot and yesterday Dionysus covered for me because I did not want to appear weak."

"Why would you think you would appear weak?" Artemis began, watching her carefully "We all admire you for everything you have done."

"I didn't want to admit that as an eighteen year old demigod, my time as a fighter is over." she paused "I didn't want to admit it to others, but more than anything I did not want to admit it to myself, because this is everything I knew." she sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Persephone, I believe I speak on behalf of the entire council when I say that we respect you and we would never look down on you for admitting something such as this." Surprisingly, it was Zeus who spoke and Percy looked at him thankfully.

"I also gathered you all here for another reason," Persephone paused and looked at her mentor for a moment, smiling wryly "I am ready to accept your offer of immortality." she wasn't ready for the cheers that resounded around the table and she was definitely not prepared to see Dionysus break down completely. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"No, No" he came towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug "Actually you said everything just right." he excused himself from the room and she watched him leave before turning back to the table. Poseidon was looking at her with a look of pride while Artemis grin told her everything she needed to know about what the goddess thought of her decision.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you!" she grinned, leaping up and wrapping the demigod in a hug, "I have to go talk to my huntresses real quick but I will be back!"

"Congratulations Persephone, you deserve this." Demeter grinned and quickly left the room. Ares muttered something and followed her out.

"I need to start on your armor." Hephaestus stood with a grunt and began to leave, turning to Athena as he did so "I could use your help with some designs."

"Of course." the goddess spoke, standing and smoothing her dress as she followed him out, surprising Persephone.

"I don't know which would have been better," Hades spoke as he stood "Listening to you for eternity in my realm or listening to you for eternity in this one." he had a joking edge to his tone and he squeezed her shoulder as he passed. Percy bowed her head in respect.

"Hestia, we need to go prepare!" Aphrodite jumped from her seat, pulling the goddess with her as she rushed from the room. Percy stared after her in mild confusion.

"Alright, I think it's our turn to leave." Hermes clapped Apollo on the shoulder, shaking the god out of his stunned silence. Apollo suddenly grinned, it's brilliance radiating throughout the room as he swept by kissing her cheek as he did so. Hermes gave her a high five and finally, it was just Poseidon and Zeus sitting in front of her.

"Why did everyone leave?" she questioned, watching as they stared at each other. Zeus motioned for her to sit and she frowned, doing as he asked.

"Even when you were twelve, all of us knew that you would eventually join us." Poseidon began, glancing at his brother as he said so.

"Your power even back then challenged that of minor gods," Zeus grinned "As a god your going to be as powerful as one of us." he motioned between his brother and him and Percy stared at them in silence, realization slowly dawning on her.

"Wait, does that mean-" it couldn't mean what she thought, she paused and rethough every conversation she had had.

"Persephone Jackson," Zeus grinned "I would like to formally welcome you as the thirteenth Olympian."

"What?" she was shocked and Zeus chuckled. Poseidon stood and rounded the table to hug his daughter.

"You heard me correctly, Percy." Zeus paused "Everyone left because they are preparing for the celebration which is to take place in your honor, we will award you your immortality there."

"Oh my gods." her eyes widened, shock written all over her face. Zeus stood from the table, still grinning.

"Everyone will of course be invited, demigod and god." he paused "I better go make sure Aphrodite knows what she's doing." he left the room as Poseidon sat down in the chair beside Percy.

"This is a dream, this has to be a dream." she was shaking her head and Poseidon chuckled, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his chair, watching her.

"Persephone, I am so proud of you." she turned to look at him and was shocked to see tears shining in his eyes. "You have grown into an amazing young woman and you have changed so many things already about this place." he motioned around him and she ducked her head, embarrassed. "Welcome to the council, daughter." he stood and kissed the top of her head "You better go find Apollo and make sure he doesn't blow something up with all that happiness."

"Oh, wow." she began to stand and he chuckled "Could that happen?" As an answer, Poseidon just shrugged and flashed away, leaving her alone in the room.

"Did that just happen?" she questioned aloud, a smile beginning to form on her face. "Holy gods." she stared at the table for several more seconds before turning and exiting the room. The next time she returned to it, she would be immortal, a goddess. She looked back one last time and smiled at the haphazard chairs and the messy papers some of the gods had left behind. They were nothing like she had been raised to expect. They were more, so much more and she was about to become one of them. Suddenly overwhelmed, she raced off to find her cousin.

 **REVIEW! What do you think will happen next?**


	8. Missing

Chapter 8-

They had truly meant to grant her immortality at the party that next night. They had no reason not to, except they never got the chance.

"What do you mean my daughter is missing?" Poseidon roared, standing in the middle of the throne room glaring at Dionysus. The god stuttered, running his hands together nervously under the furious gaze of the sea god.

"She never made it back to camp and I checked with Apollo and she didn't go back to his place last night."

"Why wasn't this reported earlier?" Poseidon roared, spinning to glare at his nephew. Apollo nervously shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured she was staying the night at camp, I thought she probably was just making the best of her last night as a demigod." he paused "Can I be released to go look for her?" he glanced at Artemis and Hermes' empty thrones and grimaced.

"Yes, go." Zeus flicked his hand and Apollo disappeared quickly. Hestia hummed nervously to herself as she tended the fire while Hades stared into it with a vacant expression.

"Brother-" Poseidon turned to Hades and the god glanced over at him, seeing the unspoken question in Poseidon's eyes.

"She hasn't entered my realm yet." Hades replied "Although the spirit's have been rather quiet lately." he mumbled something else to himself that nobody quit caught.

"Poseidon, please sit." Demeter pointed towards his throne "All the minor gods are out searching and I'm sure the second she touches a road, Hermes will know."

"She is my daughter, I cannot just sit still." Poseidon's voice broke and Zeus leaned back in his seat, turning to Athena.

"Please go inform camp halfblood of what is going on, have them send search parties into the forests surrounding the camp; make sure they are careful though, we do not need anymore disappearances."

"Yes, father." she bowed her head respectfully and flashed away. Dionysus tapped his foot nervously, glancing at Zeus several times.

"The information we reported-" he stopped when Zeus held up a hand, tiredly closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath.

"I know, I know." he cupped his chin, anxiety creasing his face and aging him several years. Poseidon stopped to stare at Dionysus in horror.

"Do you think father took her?" Poseidon's voice broke as he questioned this and Dionysus grimaced, looking between Hades and Zeus.

"Poseidon, please sit down." Zeus muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. They were dark and stormy and Poseidon immediately sat on his throne. "We need to wait until we are absolutely positive he has her."

Xxx

"Chiron!" Apollo appeared beside the centaur, fear contorting his face and aging him slightly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Any sign of her?"

"Lord Apollo," Chiron bowed his head respectively, though his voice was quiet. "No, there is no sign of her."

"Where would she go if-" Apollo paused, voice cracking. He gulped several times and Chiron sent him a sorrowful glance.

"Jason checked each and every one of her normal hang out spots; she is not here." Chiron began walking and Apollo watched him go. Chiron paused about twenty feet away and turned back towards him "There is no other place I would know of, but Nico may know somewhere."

"Thank you." Apollo's voice was sincere and he flashed away quickly to find the demigod.

"Why did you tell him that?" Jason's voice came from the porch of the big house and Chiron turned to look at him.

"Because above all else, he needs hope." Chiron paused "He does not need to know yet the finality of a situation such as this."

"And you're not going to give us the same hope?" Jason sat down on the step, looking out past the cabins at the lake. Chiron stepped to stand next to him and set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If I did, would you believe it?" Chiron questioned, voice soft as he too started out towards the lake.

"She's my cousin, I don't want to lose her." Jason paused "No, I wouldn't believe you, but I would desperately want to."

Xxx

Persephone knelt on the floor of a dark, dank feeling room. The floor beneath her knees was cold and hard, unyielding. The bag of her head kept her from seeing anything and the sword at her back kept her from doing anything.

"Who are you?" she questioned, jerking her head as a deep chuckle resounded around the room. She felt the floor vibrate as someone or something large and very inhuman moved closer.

"My name is of no importance to you, Persephone Jackson." a breeze brushed the hood and she pulled back slightly, knowing that whatever it was was directly in front of her. She tugged at her wrists, grimacing as they bit into her skin. She would have to find another way to escape.

"Why have you brought me here?" she growled, reaching out with her power to sense the source of all the humidity. "Why am I tied up?"

"I have brought you here to warn you and you are tied up because I know exactly what you can do."

"What exactly can I do?" Percy played dumb, keeping her voice innocent. The footsteps paused and then the sword against her back prodded her again,

"I wouldn't trust this girl if I were you, she's seen death and lived to tell about it." the voice behind her was deep and ancient and Percy froze, recognizing it, but not recognizing who it was.

"Who are you?" she snarled, pushing to her feet. The man behind her grabbed her hair and held the sword to her throat, snarling low in her ear. Percy lashed out with her power, taking hold of the humidity in the air and liquefying it.

"Don't you dare test me." the man's voice was low and a dagger dug into her spine, stopping her short.

"Oceanus." she breathed the name and he stilled behind her, blade still pressed into her spine as his breath hitched.

"Are you afraid?" his voice was rough and she shuddered, shoving her elbow into his stomach and twisting away. His dagger caught on her shirt, tearing it, but luckily missed her skin.

"Why would I be afraid of a dying Titan such as yourself?" she snarled, ignoring the burning in her hands as she yanked her wrists out of the shackles. Something grabbed her from behind and she shrugged the hood off, snarling as she spun and smacked it in the side of the head. She gasped at what she saw. It was a humanoid monster with eyes as white as snow and skin to match.

"What are you?" she backed away from it while keeping an eye on Oceanus. He was trying to be sneaky and come up on her side.

"Your human tongue cannot pronounce my name." now that she saw it talk, she noticed it's forked tongue.

"Oh yeah?" she backed towards the door, noticing the little details around the room as her mind raced ahead of her. There were no windows and the walls were lit by torches. She grimaced, they must be somewhere without electricity.

"We just want to talk." Oceanus approached, hands raised as he did so. Percy raised an eyebrow and he stopped moving.

"You kidnap me and hold a knife to my back just so you can talk," she let out a stark, cold laugh "real smart."

"Please Persephone." Oceanus's voice held a softer tone that startled her into glancing towards him.

"I will never understand you immortals. One minute you are saying not to trust me and now you want me to trust you." she had her back against the door now, but there was one problem. "Why is there no handle to this door?"

"We are in the prisons of Tartarus right now." Percy stilled at the words. She felt her blood had stopped flowing, her vision began to grow hazy.

"You dragged me to Tartarus?" she screeched "Just to talk?" she seized control of her power one again and forced a sword made of ice. "How dare you."


	9. Option C

Chapter Nine

"Let me out and then I'll talk." Percy seathed, pacing angrily as the humanoid and Oceanus watched her from one corner of the prison cell.

"As I already stated before, Tartarus brought you here, not us." Oceanus began, only to be quieted by a hiss from the humanoid.

"We are all prisoners, you were given to us as a meal of sorts." the humanoid approached and Percy backed away. "My lord, we should just finish her."

"I cannot." Oceanus snarled "She is my enemy's daughter and the only leverage I have."

"Wait so now I am your prisoner?" Percy crossed her arms, utterly confused at the circles their conversation had been taking for the past who knows how long.

"No!" both of them shouted, glaring at her. Only Oceanus continued "You are a pet of sorts." Percy snorted at these words.

"That makes me feel loads better." she rolled her eyes "What? Are you going to put a collar and leash on me and parade me around now too?"

"Your not a dog, of course not." Oceanus folded his arms, leaning against the wall as he watched her with his cold, sharp eyes.

"It is a good idea." the humanoid murmured, tapping his chin with his webbed hand. Percy shuddered and looked away.

"I want to go home."

"You and me both honey." Percy snarled at the word and Oceanus raised his hands in surrender, "What do you expect? I can't just wave my hand and fix all this."

"Seems if you were able to get a pet, you'd be able to get rid of the pet."

"Yeah, that would be turning you into a meal, which was my original suggestion." Percy looked repulsed as the creature shifted closer to her, studying her movements with his creepy eyes.

"What's option C?" she stared at Oceanus with dark green eyes, anger coursing through them and making him flinch. Percy was surprised the titan was actually talking to her.  
"There is no option C, not unless you help us." Oceanus muttered, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting. He was in his younger form and it kind of creeped her out because he looked only a few years older than her. His hair was a weird silver color though and his eyes a pale, sickly sea green.

"Do you even know how you want me to help?" Percy questioned, watching as he rubbed his hands together.

"I want you to raise an army and march with us against Tartarus. Place one of us on the throne down here and in exchange we will let you go."

"How will your rule be any different from Kronos or Tartarus?" she knew better then to believe it would be her choice on who went on the throne.

"I can't promise anything, but I do know how awful it was for everyone." Oceanus watched her with an odd look in his eye.

"I know how it was too." Percy glared at the titan and he glared right back. "I'm going about this my own way." she slid down the wall and huffed as she hit the cold ground. Her shirt was still torn and her wrists still oozed blood. Apparently her powers were good for nothing in that area of expertise.

"You have a plan then?" Oceanus questioned, raising an eyebrow as she leaned her head against the wall behind her. The humanoid still watched her with a predatory gaze though, so didn't let herself relax.

"Poseidon's children don't make plans." she lifted her lip into a cocky sneer as she said this and looked up at the ceiling, done with both of them for the time being.

Xxx

"She is nowhere to be found. She hasn't been on any roads or pathways." Hermes started, sitting down in his throne tiredly. It had been a week of these reports and endless searching.

"I've talked to all the demigods, none of them have seen her." Dionysus looked to Zeus, exhaustion and worry shining bright in his eyes.

"Where could she be?" Apollo paced nervously in front of the hearth, eyes wild with fear and exhaustion from spending his power searching for Percy.

"It's been days," Demeter began "We need to rest." Hades sighed, agreeing for the goddess for once.

"None of us are going to be able to find or save her when we are spent." Hades spoke with a tired voice "She's not dead yet and she's not close to death, but I do not know where she is."

"Alright." Zeus rubbed his face, age showing in the creases in his forehead. "Let's take a break for the night, we will reconvene here tomorrow morning with the demigods."

"With the demigods?" Dionysus questioned, "Just the older ones or all of them?"

"All who you think can help with this investigation." Zeus paused "Athena, Hermes; could you go ask the minor gods to also be here tomorrow morning. You know the time."

"Yes father." they murmured, quickly stepping off their thrones and walking out of the throne room. Dionysus also excused himself.


End file.
